The invention relates to a folder for receiving documentary material, especially tabulating paper, with two covers, at least one of which is provided, in the region of the folder spine, with a profile bar which has a trough part with insertion orifices for thread-on wires serving to retain the documentary material and onto which slides for firmly clamping the thread-on wires can be clipped, these slides having a guide partially surrounding the profile bar and each being made hook-like at one end, the profile bar being provided at each bar end with at least one cam to which are assigned on the particular slide stops which, interacting with the cam, on the one hand counteract the pulling-off of the slides from the profile bar and, on the other hand, determine the position of the slides in a hanging position in which their hook-like ends project beyond the ends of the profile bar, there being provided on the slide at least one further stop which defines the position of the slide pushed from the bar end onto the particular thread-on tongue in a filing position in which the rear end of the slide terminates essentially flush with the end of the profile bar.